


A second chance

by MissMisery132613



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMisery132613/pseuds/MissMisery132613
Summary: Genocide. It wasn't your choice, but the monsters didn't know that. Back then you had always been an angry kid, and Sans had figured it was only a matter of time. Now 8 years have passed and it's the anniversary of your friends deaths, a horrific accident. Or so you thought. Now as you work to solve a mystery, the monsters are back, and you have to prove that you deserve a second chance.





	1. A reunion nobody wanted, but it happened anyway

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is ladies and gents, I finally decided to do a SansxReader!

You ran a brush through your long black hair and stared at your reflection in the mirror. It had been so long since you dyed your hair, you had almost forgotten it's natural color, but that was okay. You thought you looked better this way. You turned around, using the mirror to check out your new dress. It was lolita-like, mostly black with ruffled white cuffs and a high white collar, the ruffled skirt reaching just above the knee. Your best friend Natasha said it made her think of a pilgrim girl dress, but in a Gothic way, and you both really liked it. Making sure to correct your foundation and checking that your eyeliner was on point, you finished applying your lipstick before grabbing a large black sun hat and heading out to school, coffin bag and parasol in hand. You dressed this way daily, however, today was a...special occasion. Today was the second anniversary of your friends' deaths. Anna, Morgan, Jasper, Brittany, and Dawn. They died in a fire during the annual finals scream fest,where almost every student gathered at a bonfire in the football field a day before finals and screamed bloody murder to ease the stress. Only that year there had been an accident. The fire spread and got the locker room where your friends had been hanging out. Due to an arguement a few days earlier, you had been avoiding them.

You regretted it so much.

Outside, your best friend Natasha Hillins was waiting for you. She was a perky African American girl, who's favorite color was pink. She had only befriended you two years ago, and in fact until your friends deaths she had been a bit of a bully. But seeing you all alone stirred something in Natasha, and well, as someone once told you, anyone could be good if they just tried. You'd been inseparable since. Turns out Natasha had only been a bully because her parents had wanted her to be...snooty. Like any rich kid. But now Natasha was rebelling. "Hey girl~ Anybody tell you you're lookin' fine?" She teased, linking arms with you. You giggled, rolling your eyes. "You ALWAYS say I look fine." "Because you do, duh. You rock the goth look." She smiled more but then gave you a concerned look. "Anywhore, how are you feeling? You holding up okay?" You remained silent for a moment before finally just shrugging. "I dunno. I didn't get any sleep last night. It's a miracle what concealer can hide." "For real." Natasha sighed and hugged you gently, keeping her arm wrapped around your shoulder as you both walked. You smiled and did the same to her. "So, on a brighter note. Got a date for prom yet?" You asked. Natasha rolled her eyes. "Ugh, no. All the guys here are fuckin' lame. Chicks too. I mean, I'm PRETTY SURE I'm bisexual but it's hard to tell when almost every other girl at this school is either only platonic material, or a straight up bitch." You snorted in laughter and she gently jabbed your side. "What about you, huh?" "Nope. I haven't even liked anyone since you-know-who." Natasha nodded, understanding. "Ah yes, the dark lord. Completely understandable...he was a god damn asshole. I mean, I know we shouldn't speak ill of the dead buuuuut....seriously, fuck that guy." This made you laugh again. Thank god for Natasha, and her brother Nathan, you would have gone crazy without them. "Here's another question. Why are we WALKING to school?" Natasha frowned now and you rolled your eyes. "Because Moon Moon was having engine troubles, so I had to take it to get repaired." "God dammit Moon Moon!" She groaned, throwing her hands up in the air. "Yeah, why the heck do you think I named my car MOON MOON."

As you two continued down the street, only about a block away from the school, you noticed two guys walking on the opposite side of the street, clearly brothers. One wore a white T-shirt with long black sleeves, showing of his stomach, along with blue jean shorts, white high socks red sneakers, and finishing it off with a red scarf. He was actually pretty attractive, but it was the other who caught your attention. He was short, only reaching his brothers hips, which meant he would only reach your chest. He wore a zipped blue hoodie and black sweatpants with pink high top sneakers. Both had blond hair, but the taller brother had brown eyes while the shorter had blue. There was something eerily familiar about them. "Wowie brother!" You heard the taller one say. "Do I feel great! Let's step quick! I want to get our first day of school started ASAP!" "You got it bro." The smaller one replied with a sort of Bronx accent. So you were right, they were brothers. "(Y/N)? Hey!" Natasha shook you gently and her shouting caught the smaller ones attention. He glanced at you with those piercing blue eyes. You quickly looked away. "Sorry.." "Guuuurl, you eyeing the new guys?" She wiggled her brows at you and you flushed, shoving her arm gently. "Whatever! Let's just get to school." Natasha snickered and laughed as you grabbed her arm, dragging her away so you could get away from those boys. Sure, they were cute, ESPECIALLY the short one, but something about them gave you bad vibes. ESPECIALLY the short one. You reached Addison high in about ten minutes and walked onto campus, ignoring the stares you got. They weren't staring at you for you clothes, these were normal for you. No, they stared out of pity. Even the freshmen knew about the accident. "Let's get to our lockers. This pack is killing my arm. Damn this math text book." You nodded and followed Natasha into the hallway where all the lockers were. Weirdly, you found your locker being blocked by Hazel Strip, a gorgeous red headed girl who had...an unfortunate habit of making poor company choices. "Hey...hey (Y/N)." She greeted you a little awkwardly, adjusting her blue turtle neck. "I just wanted to see how you were doing.." "I'm..okay, thanks Hazel." You gave her a smile, and Hazel seemed to relax. "I'm glad. I know it's none of my business, and you probably don't want people bugging you about it all day. But..I'm sorry. For your loss." She wrung out her hands. "...I know you probably don't think much of me, because I hang out with Tammy, and she's always treated you and your friends awful, but I wanted to tell you..I admire you. How strong you are, I mean. Even after what happened, you never snapped at us or stopped being...I guess I wouldn't say happy, but...you know?" You understood. You never allowed your emotions to drag you down. No matter how hard things got, how awful the situation, you always tried to hold fast to your PATIENCE and stay positive. You had let your emotions get the best of you before. It made you hurt people. Never again. "Yeah..thank you Hazel. And, while I don't exactly approve of your friendship with Tammy, it's okay. You're really sweet, and you don't treat us like she does. I appreciate your kindness." Heh, KINDNESS. That was probably her SOUL trait too. Hazel opened her mouth to speak but only gasped as you were suddenly pushed out of the way by the queen of mean herself. Tammy Jefferson. "Oh my god, Hazel, you will NOT believe what I just saw. Some FREAK new kid was talking to a wall, can you believe it?!" You prepared to hit the ground, only to be caught by a set of strong arms inches before impact. You glanced up to see the short brother. He looked down at you and winked. "Well, I'm flattered. I've never had anyone FALL for me before."

Oh no. Was that a pun?  
You felt your face heat up.  
He was perfect.

"I am so sorry." You pulled yourself of him, but the blond merely shrugged. "Fergetaboutit. I know it wasn't YOUR fault." As he spoke, he shot Tammy a nasty look, which was also eerie as that lazy smile stayed on his face. This guy...he was cute and made puns, and that was setting off alarm bells in your head. *You feel your sins crawling on your back* "Uh..I didn't catch your name." You said, trying to keep the panic out of your voice. "I didn't throw it." He gave another wink and you felt your face heat up. You had to remind yourself not to let him get to you. "The name's Sans. You?" FuuuuuuUUCK. You stared at him through your circular sunglasses, eyes wide. This was bad. So, so bad. "You in there? Knock knock?" Sans raised a brow. Even Natasha had frozen in place for a moment. She knew. You had told her everything. "Ugh, (Y/N) (L/N), you are so lame you freeze up even when a guy is hitting on you?" Tammy scowled. Now it was Sans who tensed, staring up at you. You shared this awkward staring contest before flinching when Sans slowly pulled one of his hands from his pockets. You prepared for the worst, but he merely held it out to you. "(Y/N) (L/N)? Why didn't you tell me it was you?" His eyes were closed for a moment, but he opened one to look up at you. His right eye. "D o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n o l d p a l?" You stared at him in horror and yelped as Natasha grabbed you by the back of your dress and dragged you away. You hurried off with her, but glanced back to see Sans still staring with that expression, and you could have sworn his eye was glowing.

"I thought you said he was, ya know, a skeleton!"  
"Well last time I saw him he WAS!"


	2. Watch out for my body rolls, watch out for my body rolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!  
> Heyo everyone, Miss Misery here! That's right, I got myself a new nickname, but that's beside the point! I decided to give Undertale a try! It's actually a lot of fun and I'm super in to it! So let me know what you think!

Natasha dragged you to Mr. Frost's class and you both hurried to your seats, glancing behind your shoulder to make sure you weren't followed. It looked like you hadn't been. You both gave a relieved sigh as you sunk into your seats. "...(Y/N)...What. The. HELL?" Natasha finally spoke, waving her arms a bit. "I don't know!" You replied, whisper yelling. "I'm just as confused as you! And language! You know Frost hates swearing." "I don't care! This is crazy, I thought they were skeletons!" You opened your mouth to speak but shut it as a girl you didn't recognize came in and sat on your other side. She was Asian, with long black hair and the biggest brown eyes you had ever seen behind a large pair of rose tinted sunglasses, and she wore a matching colored beanie. She did not look happy at all. You and Natasha glanced at each other, but before either of you could say anything Sans and Papyrus walked past the open door and you immediately hide your face in your English book. "Just..kill me now. Beat me to death with the text books, it's the death I deserve.." You groaned, sinking in your seat. The new girl furrowed her brow, looking between you and the short blonde boy who had paused in the doorway to give you the stink eye. "Are...you okay? Also, your book is upside down." "Dammit!" You groaned, slamming the book down. Papyrus heard you shout and glanced inside. Oh no. Papyrus had heard you curse. Now Sans really was giving you the nastiest look you had ever seen. "This is it. The end of my life. I am SO dead." "Yeah, I don't think so." You watched in horror as Natasha just...stood up, and walked over to the door. Sans looked up at her with a cocked brow and your best friend winked, blew a kiss, and slammed the door in his face. You nearly shrieked but couldn't help but laughed as she turned away from the door, high kicking. "Watch out for my body rolls, watch out for my body rolls! High kicks, high kicks! This is how we do it!" "You are a psycho with a death wish." You covered your mouth, snorting. Always count on crazy Natasha to turn a scary situation hilarious. The new girl furrowed her brow and you could tell she was debating moving seats. "Sorry, it's....nothing. We're just weird." You told her. No reason to get a total stranger involved in all this craziness. The new girl looked skeptical. "Issues with your boyfriend or something?" Your face instantly heated up. "Wh-what?! No! Haha, no way!" You shook your head and smacked Natasha's arm as she returned to her seat, snickering. "He-He's not my boyfriend. No way! He's just...somebody I seriously, seriously pissed off years ago." Murdering peoples friends tend to do that. "He looked like he wants you dead." "He probably does, if I'm going to be honest." You admitted. "I...really messed up last time I saw him. I was in a bad place and I let someone take advantage of me. It got a lot of people hurt. But..I would kinda like to not think about that until I have to deal with him, and I will. So, what's your name?"

Before the new girl could answer the classroom door was opened and in came Tammy, and this time she had the Hailey's with her. Hailey Mitchell, Hailey Dunhem, and Hailey Paige. You had known them since elementary school and they had alway been snotty. They reminded you of the Ashley's from that old Disney show 'Recess'. "Oh my god, she's here!" Tammy gasped before turning her head and laughing. The Hailey's laughed along with her, and now it was the new girl who was sinking down in her seat. "THIS is the girl who was talking to a wall?" Hailey Paige snickered, giving the new girl a once over before turning up her nose. So this was the girl Tammy had mentioned before. "We can't really blame her. I mean, just LOOK at her, of course she wouldn't have any actual friends to talk to." Okay, nope. You didn't even bother to glance at the door to make sure the brothers were still outside before you got to your feet. "Hey, how about you guys knock it off? This is real life, not some teen drama on the Disney channel. So can you please stop acting like stereotypical two dimensional cartoon characters? I think people would like you a lot better that way." You weren't even trying to be mean, but you didn't tolerate bullying. Hailey Mitchell merely eyed you before flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. She was the shortest of the Hailey's, but had always made up for her size by being extra bitter. You always questioned why you had been friends with her once, for like..a week. And in that week, you had told her things you wished you hadn't. "Oh...Hi (Y/N)! It's great to see you, really. We were thinking you wouldn't be coming today. I'm glad you did, because I saw your mom at the whorehouse yesterday, and she wanted me to tell you she said hi!" Like your birth mother. Probably shouldn't have told her about your birth mother. The new girl gave a small gasp but you merely rolled your eyes. Fine. No more Mr. Nice girl. "Gee Hailey, thanks for passing that along for me. You know, I may not approve of your choice of career, but I'm glad you found somebody like my mom to teach you. She must be a GREAT mentor when it comes to working the pole." And Natasha was dying. Now it was Hailey Mitchell's turn to gasp and she began to yell at you but was interrupted by Mr. Frost. "Take your seats and behave ladies. If you keep this up I'll give both of you detention." Grumbling, Hailey Mitchell and her friends took their sits and you returned to your own, high-fiving Natasha on the way. You knew the girls would make you pay for that later, but it was whatever. You would cross that bridge when you got to it. Mr. Frost sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was a pale guy, and pretty attractive actually. His brown hair was buzzed, a habit he carried over from his days back in the navy. While you personally found him to be one of the high schools better teachers, and pretty hilarious at times, Frost was still a strict teacher. You needed to be honest your best behavior the rest of class. "Alright kids, I know everyone is a bit antsy because of the memorial service we're having today, but I still don't want to see anybody fooling around! Understood?" "Yes sir." The class replied robotically, as this was the only type of response Frost would take. "Good. With that little warning out of the way, I want everyone to meet the newest member of our home room. Emilie, please come up to the front." The new girl, Emilie, groaned and got to her feet, walking up to the front of the classroom to join Mr. Frost. "This is Emilie Chun, she just transferred over from New York and will be with us for the rest of high school, and since you're all only Juniors, that's a long time. So I expect everyone to make this easy and treat her with KINDNESS and respect. Now, does anyone have any questions for Emilie?" Tammy's hand instantly shot up. "So, like, do you make a habit of talking to walls, or is it part of some sort of mental illness?"

The room erupted into laughter and Emilie cringed. You and Natasha rolled your eyes and sighed. Mr. Frost didn't look too happy either. "That's detention, Tammy." "What? I was just asking a question!" But Frost wasn't hearing any of it. While he continued to scold the bully Emilie snuck back to her spot beside you. "Ignore her." You advised, shaking your head. "Tammy is all talk." "But I wasn't talking to a wall!" Emilie whispered, her voice tight. "There was a girl there. Some emo looking girl with bright pink hair! I talked to her, she helped me find the bathroom." A shiver ran up your spine. No way. This was not possible. "Was she tan, and wore, like, a skeleton barrettes?" You asked, trying to keep your cool. Emilie nodded. "Yeah, she said her name was Dawn." You looked at Natasha, who had paled. "Emilie, that's not possible. Dawn died two years ago."


	3. You are filled with DETERMINATION, yet you are not DETERMINED.

Emilie was looking at you and Natasha like you were crazy, and then she gave a scowl. "I was starting to think you guys were pretty cool. That is NOT funny." "We're being serious!" Natasha replied and you elbowed her in the side to get her to quiet down. Taking a deep breath you turned back to Emilie. "I swear to you, we aren't joking...and you aren't either..right?" Your time in the UNDERGROUND had taught you many things, things most humans didn't know. Like the fact that ghosts existed, technically. A humans SOUL can continue to exist past death for a certain period of time. Emilie nodded, her mouth still in a scowl. You looked back at Natasha who gave a wary nod. "Okay..look, the memorial assembly is going to start soon. Dawn is one of the kids they'll talk about. Sit with us, okay?" "...Fine. But if this is some cruel joke I'll never forgive you."

 

That out of the way the principal announced the memorial assembly and you left the classroom, along with everyone else in the school, and that included Sans and Papyrus. You, Natasha and even Emilie were on the lookout, making sure neither of them were nearby as you made way to the gymnasium. "So, am I allowed to ask what happened between you guys, or..." Emilie spoke up and you sighed, slouching. "...if you really did see Dawn, then I'll tell you at lunch, kay? 'Cause I get the feeling if all this is true, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other." That being said the three of you entered the gymnasium and Emilie gasped. A memorial was set up in the middle, and a large print of your friends, with you, was smack dab in it. Dawn, your emo best friend, Anna, a girl who could have passed for popular if she didn't like DnD, Morgan, a dweebish bookworm who played magic, Jasper, an avid otaku, and Brittany, Jasper's little sister and just as much into anime as he had been. There was another person in the photo, another victim. Fellow goth Kent, also known to you and Natasha as 'he-who-must-not-be-named'. Dead or not you didn't care, Kent had been a real jerk, and you couldn't believe you had had a crush on him, no matter how brief it was. He was the whole reason you had that argument with the others in the first place! You gently took Emilie's arm and led her through to the bleachers, scanning the crowd for a spot to sit. You stopped when you saw Sans sitting near the front with his brother, staring at you with that seemingly permanent grin of his. 

 

*You feel your sins weighing on your neck*

 

"He looks really mad." Emilie finally tore her eyes from the photo and you nodded, pulling her along and making sure to keep a safe distance from the..monster? Natasha spotted some seats open in the top corner and you headed up there. "Yeah, the fact I'm alive is probably a bane to his existence." You only half joked. The three of you took your seats and you realized it wasn't only Sans' staring that you felt. Everyone was staring. of course they were. Out of your little band of freaks, you were the only one left. Suddenly felt even more uncomfortable than before. The gym quieted down as Principal Andrews entered the room and took position at the mic. "Good morning everyone. I'm aware you all must be excited to be out of class so early, especially with finals coming up imn a few days, however we are not here for a fun reason, as I'm sure most of you know. However, as with every year, we have gotten a large amount of new faces. So you don't feel left out, allow me to explain the purpose of today's assembly."

 

"Two years ago on this day we held our annual Scream Fest, a now discontinued event where students would gather for a bonfire night on the football field and scream to relieve stress about the upcoming finals." A few students murmured but principal Andrews continued to speak. "While everyone was busy with the festivities, six of our students were hanging out in the old locker room. This area was no longer in use and therefore off limits, however these students spent much of their free time there. Some time near midnight, something went wrong. It's still unclear what exactly happened, but the bonfire got loose and began to spread across the field. We believed all students had been safely evacuated, however we were unaware that these students were inside the locker rooms, and they were unaware of the fire." As you listened to Andrews recall the nights events you felt a knot begin to form in your stomach as you pictured it all. Your friends sitting in the old hang out, blissfully unaware of the raging fire that was heading directly for them. You felt Natasha squeeze your hand and you gave her a weak smile. Today..today was just a shitty, shitty day. "For some reason, these students were unable to make it out of the locker room. We lost six bright lives on that night. I..was not close to these students, so I fear I cannot due them justice. Which is why I would like to introduce, to those of you who are new, their close friend, (Y/N) (L/N)." Now all eyes really were on you. Taking a deep breath you got to your feet and slowly made your way down the bleachers to the podium. You had to keep reminding yourself, you had agreed to this. You needed to speak. For them. As you made your way down you actually made eye contact with Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus looked concerned while Sans seemed...confused. You looked away from them and finally got up to the mic. Andrews adjusted it for your size and stepped back, giving you space. You took a deep breath, the knot in your stomach growing. "...my name is (Y/N), and..the people you see on this photo behind me...they were my best friends."

 

Your grip on the podium was so tight your knuckles were beginning to turn white. You had thought you could handle this, but...No. You couldn't give up. You needed to do this.

 

*Knowing that your friends were counting on you to spread this message fills you with DETERMINATION*

 

"Everyone..they were such smart people." You fought to keep your voice from wavering. Why did this have to be so hard. You couldn't even look up at everyone as you spoke. "Smart, and kin, and funny. They were all so unique in their own ways, had something specialist to offer to the world..but because of the fact they were different in one way or another, they were...WE were singled out." You slowly lifted your head, growing more DETERMINED as each word came out. It felt strange...DETERMINATION had never been your trait. You were born with a SOUL of PATIENCE. You recalled Jr high, back in your Biology class. You had learned once that a SOUL's trait could change depending on a traumatic experience. Was that what was going on? No, that seemed silly..."Because of this, we were alone for such a long time. Nobody cared about what we could provide. Jasper and Brittany were amazingly generous people, happy to help others with their homework, or lend someone an anime to watch, or even just give a well needed hug. Anna was pretty and smart, and honestly she could have been popular. But she had an interest in hanging out with people like us and she was shunned for it. She wanted to be on the debate team, she would have been good at it too." As you spoke you saw that Emilie was staring, not as you but directly behind you. You felt your hair stand on end. Swallowing, you continued. "Morgan was awkward but sweet, and had an amazing way with animals. He wanted to be a vet...." You didn't want to talk about Kent. Kent was a liar, and a manipulator. Just like that demon child. "..Kent was..Kent was a free spirit. He had his own ideas for life, and he would have gone on to do great things." Guess you were a liar too. "And Dawn..." Oh god, just mentioning her name brought her face to your mind. Bubble gum hair and snakebites. She was always so happy. "Dawn was....Dawn was absolutely wonderful." You slowly moved your gaze to the now human skeleton brothers. "You all..most of you know me. I'm (Y/N), and for years I was an angry kid who was hurting on the inside. And I took that out on a lot of you. I hurt a lot of you." You could have sworn you saw Sans' smile twitch. Papyrus was listening intently, the concern of his face growing. "And then one day, my first day of Jr high, I met Dawn. She had decided to walk beside me on the way to school. She was bubbly and annoying, and I made sure she knew it." You internally cringed thinking back to that day. "But...but that never detoured Dawn. She had decided she was going to be my friend, no matter how I treated her. She said she saw something in me. She saw a glimmer of a good person inside of me." Sans visibly grew stiff. "Dawn believed that anybody could be a good person if they just tried, me especially. And she was right. But nobody else saw these things. Instead they saw what wasn't important, the things that made us different. I'm not here to shame anyone, or call out anyone. I just..I just want everybody to stop, for just a minute and think. Think about my friends." You sucked in a breath and then continued to stare out at the crowd intently.

 

"I want you all to think of my friends, and how little you knew them. Maybe, how poorly you treated some of them. Again, I'm not trying to shame you, but please..please realize, that no matter how different the person next to you might be, they're still a person, and should be treated with at least the minimum amount of respect on that level. Had..had some of you done that, they have been out screaming and having a good time with the rest of you, instead of hiding away in the old locker room. So please. Next time you see someone different and feel the urge to say or do something, please just think twice. And if you see someone else acting poorly to another person for such a stupid reason, like how they look or act or what they like, step in. Do something. It's a lot easier than everyone thinks."


	4. I see dead people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GETTING BACKSTORY~
> 
>  
> 
> Now I know some of you may bring up two things, so I'll just address them here.
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. "Misery, isn't that backstory for reader a bit depressing and stereotypical? There are TONS of reader inserts where the reader was abused!"
> 
>  
> 
> This is true, and I was a little wary of doing this at first. However, this may be a reader insert, but it's also a bit of an author insert, and what you just read wasn't something I made up. It's my childhood. My birth parents were drug addicts, and my foster parents were abusive religious zealots. Now obviously I didn't run away and fall down a hole, no I got a bit suicidal, even at 8. I only mention that last part as it will be mentioned through the story, so take this as a trigger warning. See this story has a moral, and it's one I hold strictly. Your past is no excuse to hurt others. You ALWAYS have the choice to be a good person, and I for one hold the belief that having a childhood like mine, while it hurt me, has also served to show me how to be a better person, and to work hard for the life I want. I was a bad kid, I was a bully and I did bad in elementary school. I thought taking my pain out on others would make me feel better, but it only made me feel worse. It wasn't until I decided to put the past in the past that I really felt freedom for the first time, and I redeemed myself. This is the core concept of this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. "BUT MISERY, CHARA ISN'T BAAAD, THEY'RE A POOR INNOCENT-"
> 
>  
> 
> Nope. Imma cut you off right there.
> 
>  
> 
> I am aware of the "the player was the murderer the whole time, not chara" THEORY. It's a theory. Not canon. And I believe HALF of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me explain. I fully believe the player helped cause the genocide route. However, I also believe Chara is guilty too. They aren't innocent, they aren't a precious little kid who sacrificed themselves to try and free monsters. Asriel himself has told us, Chara was NOT nice. They're the one who took over their brothers body and went to the surface, planning to kill humans, not to break the barrier, recall that what we all believe was Chara killed themselves so Asgore could take the SOUL and cross the barrier. However when they took over Asriel they didn't take their SOUL to Asgore, they went to kill humans and restart the war between humans and monsters, which would have most likely ended up wiping out the entire monster race. Chara hated humanity, and when they saw that the monsters wanted to live up on the surface with them, Chara decided they weren't going to let this happen. 
> 
> Now think back to the genocide route. Two specific things happen. The first is that when Flowey speaks to Frisk, still under the impression they're Chara, they mentioned a plan. Yes, a plan. meaning Chara PLANNED the genocide run already. However, they weren't able to do it. No, they needed a partner, US, the player. Meaning that Chara had already intended to kill everyone in the UNDERGROUND before we even got there. Then there's what Chara says when you decline their offer to erase the world. They comment on how we aren't in control. Meaning that while we started the genocide run, Chara was still behind it as well, they were in control.
> 
>  
> 
> We can also point to the pacifist route you play after completing Genocide. Chara smudges out everyone's faces. They don't care about their family or you friends.
> 
>  
> 
> So NO, I am a firm believer that Chara isn't an innocent kid who never wanted to hurt anyone. They had clear intentions to cause harm, and that's how they'll be written here.

 

The gymnasium was totally silent, and all the DETERMINATION you had suddenly felt like it was dissolving. Though everyone was staring at you, their forms seemed to morph together in colorful, shapeless blobs and you felt like you were going to be sick. Panicking, you felt yourself grow dizzy and your foot pivoted off the wooden podium as you began to run. The principal, as well as Natasha and Emilie, and you could have sworn you heard Papyrus, call for you. You ignored them, throwing the gymnasium doors open and running as fast as you could. You weren't sure where you were going until you were there. You had run out of the school and across the football field, sliding and tripping slightly on the newly watered grass. Finally, you reached the burnt and abandoned locker room, swinging the door open and slamming it behind you. Hiding your face in your hands, you slide down to the floor, shaking as you tried to hold back sobs. Holy shit, you were having a break down. You had them a lot the first year after the accident, but this was the first you had had in at least 9 months. You had been doing so good... You held your breath, counting to ten, and then slowly exhaled, lifting your head. Your stomach dropped as you realized that, like a total fucking idiot, you had run into the very place your friends had lost their lives. The walls were charred, the metal benches and lockers warped. Why hadn't the school gotten rid of this place yet? You push yourself off the ground and wrinkle your nose as your hands get covered with the black soot, dirt and crap covering the floor. With no other choice, you sigh and wipe them off on your dress. "Hopefully that will wash out.." You say to no one, slowly picking your way through the remains of the locker room. You and the others used to sit in the back, near the showered. You decided to make your way over to that area, freezing when you heard to door you had just been sitting against open.

 

"(Y/N)?"

 

Oh..it was just Natasha. She had Emilie with her and they both slowly entered the locker room, their eyes widening slightly as they looked at their surroundings. Natasha gently grabbed your arm, her brows furrowed. "Hey...are you okay?" "No." You replied flatly and she sighed, realizing that had been a stupid question. "Okay, that's understandable. Better question. What can we do to help?" To this all you could do was shrug. Just moments ago you were filled with this..power. DETERMINATION. It made you feel strong, confident. Now you just felt hallow and drained. While Natasha looked worried, Emilie looked like she'd seen a ghost, and you realized that she probably had. "Who did you see?" You asked her, deciding it was best to put your attention on Emilie, distract yourself. This was not to be, however, as her answer only made you feel more drained. "That girl...Dawn." Emilie replied in a shaky voice. "She was behind you the whole speech...crying." You let out a long, exasperated sigh and nodded. "Shoulda seen that coming. Okay, Emilie? You need to tell us everything." "can we go...somewhere else?" The new girl asked, eyeing the locker room nervously. "I don't like it here." You and Natasha nodded and Natasha opened the door, making sure nobody else was outside, possibly searching for you. Once she made sure the cost was clear, you led the new girl to the girls locker room. You gave it a search, and upon giving Natasha the okay she locked all the doors. The three of you took a seat on one of the benches, Emilie sitting across from you both. "okay. Can you tell us everything from the start?" Natasha asked and Emilie nodded, taking a deep breath. "It was just..not even an hour ago." She started, and you could tell she still couldn't really register what was going on. you couldn't blame her. "Uh...my mom had just dropped me off, and originally I had started looking for administrations to get my schedule, but I ended up needing to use the bathroom. But when I finally found one, a girl was standing in front of the door, crying..." "Dawn." You said, not surprised. She had often gone into the bathroom near the office to cry. Everyone else avoided that area because they didn't want to deal with all the teachers and security that was there. Emilie nodded. "Yeah...she had bright pink hair..a lot of pink, actually. A pink t-shirt with a black skull on in, she had on a tie and skirt." Yeah, that was Dawn. The shirt had been a present from you. Dawn had adored that shirt... "Okay, she was crying and then what?" "Well, I asked her if she was okay. She looked really surprised to see me, but once she saw that I was talking to her she seemed to get really excited. She asked my name and then introduced herself as Dawn. Once the introductions were over she moved so I could get inside and said she would see me later. When I left the bathroom she was gone." "And then you saw her behind me during the speech, crying again." You repeated what she had said earlier. Emilie nodded and leaned back, shaking her head. "this is crazy..I never believed in ghosts. I didn't think they were real." You gave a slight, almost bitter laugh. "Oh they're real, trust me. Human SOULS are very, very, annoyingly strong." At your words Emilie tiled her head and you shrugged. "Well, I said I was gonna tell you if you were telling the truth, and you are, so...now I'll tell you what my deal is."

 

With a grunt you pushed yourself off the ground and went over to the shower area, washing your hands in the sink. The other two girls watched you, Emilie intensely while Natasha, who already knew this story, looked grim. You let out another tired sigh, letting the warm water run over your hands. Like it was washing away the nonexistent dust. Without looking up from your hands you began to talk. "Long ago, two races ruled over the earth. Monsters, and humans. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters UNDERGROUND with a magic spell." With that you turned off the water and pulled some paper towels out of the dispenser. Emilie once again tilted her head. "I already knew that. It's just a fairy tale our parents used to-" "No. It's not." Natasha cut her off, her voice stern. "It was real, all of it." "I...I fell UNDERGROUND when I was a kid. I met the monsters." You walked out of the showering area and retook your seat beside Natasha. Emilie stared at you wide eyed. "No way. You're bullshitting me." "I wish I was. It was....I was so stupid." You shook your head. So, so, so so so so so stupid. "What do you mean?" Emilie leaned forward in her seat. It almost felt like you were telling scary stories over the campfire. Only instead it was a story about an extremely stupid, selfish little girl. Who just so happened to be you. "...I'm a foster kid." You began to explain. "And when I was 8 years old, I had been put into my first home. They were...bad people. Crazy, religious people who basically treated my birth mother, who I'm going to add that as of now is a heroin addict, like she was the Virgin Mary incarnate. If I failed a class, I was forced to sit and read the bible for hours. If I wet the bed, they locked me in the bathroom. If I got into trouble, or if they were just in a bad mood, I would be locked in the bathroom all weekend." As you recounted your childhood, Emilie gasped and Natasha rubbed your back gently. Talking about it really didn't bother you anymore. That was life. Your birth parents had been neglectful and your foster parents abusive. Yes, it was awful but you couldn't change the past, nor would you. But...talking about the monsters, that upset you. "But...that isn't really important right now. What's important is what happened in the UNDERGROUND. See, one day my foster parents thought it would be 'fun' to go on a camping trip. So they stuck me and the other two foster kids in a danky RV and carted us up the mountain. By that point I was just so done with everything, so when we stopped for a restroom break, I took a chance and ran. That's how I fell. I tripped over a root or something and the next thing I know I'm screaming my 8 year old ass off as I fall down this huge, dark hole. How I didn't die upon impact is beyond me, but I lived." Okay, Emilie looked horrified, understandably. "I woke up in a bed of golden flowers, and I was found by a monster. A big fluffy goat woman, her name was Toriel, and she...she was the nicest woman I had ever met. But back then I didn't care." You leaned back until the back of your head touched one of the cold lockers. "i was hurting. And I was angry, and I took it out on her, and anyone else I met."

 

"I was a total brat. It didn't matter who it was. When I got away from Toriel I met these skeleton brothers. Sans and Papyrus." You thought back to that. 'Don't you know how to great a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand..' "It didn't matter how kind they were, not even papyrus, who is the sweetest person to every exist in the history of ever. I was rude. I was bitter...I didn't trust people. Especially adults. And then I met Flowey and Chara." Just saying their names brought their faces to your mind. An innocent looking flower that smiled and gave encouraging words. A little red eyed kid who gave promises of protection. Liars. "Flowey was a monster, a small flower that acted nice and friendly, but it was a trick. The same with Chara. See...Chara was a ghost. Human SOULS, unlike monsters, they can exist long after death, especially if, like Chara, their SOULS have DETERMINATION. In foster care we have a rule..don't trust adults. But you can trust kids. I made the mistake of trusting Chara. I told them where I came from, how I fell. They noticed my fear of abandonment, of being hurt, and the little shit picked at it and picked at it until they knew I would jump at an offer for help. And I did. They said if they could borrow my body, they could get me out of the UNDERGROUND, keep me safe. Instead...instead, they used me to kill everyone. Chara wasn't a child. They’re a demon.”


	5. Papyrus still believes in you!

Emilie was speechless from your admission. This probably did seem totally crazy to her, and you were prepared for her to call you a liar. Instead Emilie slouched over. "This is totally nuts..like, HELLA nuts. But...I'm seeing dead people, so I don't think I have the right to accuse you of lying to me right now." Oh. Well, that was a mildly delightful surprise. "So, then those two guys are...?" "Sans and Papyrus. Sans is the short one, Papyrus is the tall one who just emits absolute joy. I...Chara, kinda used me to decapitate Papyrus." I still believe in you! You can do a little better if you just try! "And Sans..? We, uh, kinda had an epic showdown. He doesn't look like much, being all short and chubby, but he is SCARY." On days like this, kids like you...s h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l. "I still have nightmares about that fight." "But wait, if you killed them, then how are they here? And how are they human?" Huh. Good question. You smiled and shrugged. "Mmmmmagic? Hell if I know. All I know if that Sans totally wants to mount my head onto a pike and present it to my sobbing mother. But we have more important things to worry about." The other two girls gave you a confused look as you got to your feet. "Like what?" "Like Dawn." 

 

Natasha seemed to understand right away and got up as well. "That's right! Dawn's ghost is still hanging around. That can mean multiple things, and maybe she wants something." "Exactly. So we need to get to the bottom of this....if you want." You looked at Emilie. "You are the only one here who can see ghosts, after all." "Heck yeah!" Emilie hopped off her seat grinning. "This is an adventure!" This caused you to laugh. Emilie may seem cautious a first, but you could tell you were going to like her. The three of you headed out of the locker rooms and made your way across the football field. You sort of made a scene back in the gymnasium, so going back there was a no go. Besides, as Natasha was quick to point out, if Emilie was standing near you it was likely she was only there for you. She had probably returned to the bathroom after you left. So to the main building you headed, though you still weren't happy with your planned destination. "You're sure you didn't see her in like, the burnt locker rooms or something?" You asked, peering around a corner of the main building. The cost was clear. "Positive. There wasn't a soul in sight...no pun intended." "Lame, that pun should have totally been intended." You all made your way around the corner and darted into the main building. Now all you had to do was make it to the girls room without any interruptions. "(Y/N)!" Oh god, was that Papyrus? You froze, glancing back over your shoulder. Yup. That was Papyrus. You had half a mind to run, but...Papyrus. You just didn't have the heart to run from him. 

 

"(Y/N)!" Papyrus repeated, wrapping you up in his now weirdly flesh arms. He gave you a tight bear hug before letting go. This...really wasn't what you were expecting at all, and you watched wide eyed and confused as the taller boy bent down a little so he could look at you at your eye level, this sweet, heart breaking smile on his face. "I am so proud of you..I knew you could be better! Of course, I, the great Papyrus, would never doubt a friend, not for a moment! I have always believed in you." Oh no. This was the last thing you needed right now. And also exactly what you needed to hear. It felt like your heart was shattering and swelling all at once, and you quickly wiped your eyes as you felt tears begin to sting them. Papyrus believed in you. Papyrus believed in you. You couldn't handle this. You tore away from him and ran once more, going straight into the girls bathroom. You went down to the handicap stall where Dawn used to sit and you sat on the floor, trying to control your breathing while sobs ached to escape your throat. Sure, your grandparents had always told you how proud they were. How they always knew you would turn out okay, and hearing that had made you happy, but this? Suddenly it felt like this..this missing thing, you didn't even know what it was, had filled a hole in you. This day was becoming too much. Finally a sob escaped your lips and you hugged your legs as they raked your body. He believed in you. How the FUCK could he believe in you? Suddenly you felt a chill and shivered, looking up as Natasha and Emilie entered the bathroom. While Natasha knelt down and gently hugged you, Emilie stared.

 

"(Y/N)? Dawn is...Dawn is hugging you too."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

AND FEEEEELS TRIP!

 

Of course Papyrus was going to be the one to reach out to you first, what were you expecting? Sadly, things are going to be horribly tense between you and Sans still for a decent amount of time. But you've got more important things to worry about. I aologize for the short chapter, more will come!

 

 


End file.
